Between You and Him
by benwubacon
Summary: [CHAP 3 IS UP!] Sequel of My Shooting Star. KRISBAEK. It's YAOI. Warning! there will be alot of typos
1. Chapter 1

**Between You and Him**

(sequel of My Shooting Star)

**Main couple : **

**KrisBaek**

**Rated : T**

Enjoy~~

Baekhyun tersenyum miris sambil mengusap fotonya dan Kris yang ia pandangi sedari tadi.  
Dalam foto itu, terlihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum ceria dengan Kris yang mencium pipinya dari samping. Foto itu mereka ambil ketika mereka sedang kencan pertama. Pergi ke suatu taman bermain dan menghabiskan waktu kencan mereka.

"Kris.. sedang apa kau? Biasanya kau mengirimiku pesan yang berisi kata saranghae, padahal dosenmu sedang menjelaskan pelajaran. Dasar Kris bodoh" ucap Baekhyun lembut sambil memeluk foto itu dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Kris" sambungnya. Tak sadar ternyata air matanya sudah mengalir dan membasahi pipinya.

"Seandainya aku tidak mengajakmu pergi di malam ulang tahunmu, sekarang pasti kau sudah mengirimiku pesan itu padaku" senyumnya dalam tangisan

Ddrt.. Ddrt..

Handphonenya bergetar. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan meraih handphonenya secepat mungkin. Ia berharap pesan itu dari Kris lagi. Dalam pikirannya, Kris mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi yang memanggil namanya membuat Kris langsung mengirimi Baekhyun pesan kemudian meminta Baekhyun agar membukakan tirainya untuk menemui mahluk yang menyerupai Kris disana. Dasar Baekhyun. Ayolah. Hidup tidak monoton bukan?

Namun semangatnya memudar ketika melihat nama pengirim pesan itu. Ternyata Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun kemudian membuka pesan dan membaca isi pesan itu

_From : park dobi pabbo ==  
Kau sibuk? Mau menemaniku pergi ke rumah temanku? Nanti kau kutraktir ramyeon pedas han ahjumma :p_

Baekhyun memandang agak lama layar handphonenya itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengantar Chanyeol tapi sekarang ia merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

_To: Park dobi pabbo ==  
Mianhae yeol.. aku tidak bisa, kepalaku pening sekali. Aku butuh istirahat. Gwenchana?_

Tidak dalam waktu yanh cukup lama, Chanyeol membalasnya

_From: park do bi pabbo ==  
Tidak apa. Besok saja kalau begitu. Mian mengganggu istirahatmu. Jaljayo~  
_  
Baekhyun tersenyum lega melihat balasan Chanyeol. Dilihat dari smsnya, Chanyeol tidak terlihat kesal karena Baekhyun menolaknya.

Baekhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk kesayangannya itu, kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia mulai mengantuk. Otaknya memerintahkan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun untuk beristirahat. Benar saja. Tak lama dari itu Baekhyun mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Seulas senyum terlihat dari bibir manis nan tipis itu. Ia mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang menawan hatinya. Ia terduduk di atas bukit yang berlatarkan langit lembayung dengan suasana yang menenangkan disana. Ia menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas sana yang menjadi pemandangan utama Baekhyun kali ini.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Ia terkejut dengan suara yang menginterupsinya secara tiba tiba itu.

Namja itu duduk di sebelah tubuh Baekhyun. Menatap santai pada Baekhyun yang masih asyik menatap pemandangannya.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit Kris" jawab Baekhyun dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum geli melihatnya.  
"setidaknya aku datang ke mimpimu kan?" ucap Kris santai

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kris menatapnya bingung.

"Wae?" tanya Kris penasaran

"Kalau kau terlambat. Waktu kita semakin sebentar pabbo.. aku kan ingin berlama lama denganmu" ketus Baekhyun

Kris terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun. Ia menarik dan mendekatkan kepala Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan kepalanya.

CUP.

Ia mengecup kening Baekhyun lembut. Lalu mengelus surai coklat almond milik namja mungil itu dengan sayang.

"Kris.." panggil Baekhyun lembut. Dijawab dengan gumaman dari Kris, karena Kris sekarang sedang sibuk mengendus surai coklat nan halus itu dengan nyaman.

Baekhyun semakin tersenyum dan menatap Kris yang memejamkan matanya sepertinya masih asyik mengendus rambut beraroma khas bayi yang benar benar menbelai indera penciuman Kris. Kemudian Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan munggilnya pada pinggang Kris dan menyandarkan dirinya ke tubuh kekar Kris dengan manja

"Kau semakin tampan Kris" ujar Baekhyun malu malu. Semburat merah di pipi putih dan mulusnya mulai terlihat samar.

Kris membuka matanya. Tertawa renyah mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun

"Benarkah? Aku memang selalu tampan bukan?" ucapnya dengan percaya diri

"Ouch.. thats hurt babe" canda Kris berubah menjadi ringisan ketika Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Kris gemas karena Kris yang terlalu percaya diri itu.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Kau ini.. sama saja seperti dulu.." tapi Baekhyun malah mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Kris.

"Baekhyun.." kali ini Kris yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan hangatnya.

Kris masih terdiam dan tersenyum damai kemudian menyatukan bibirnya hingga bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia melumat bibir manis itu dan mengulumya lembut. Manis. Kris merasakan rasa manis dari bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ciuman si namja tampan itu seperti membuatnya mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Kris. Sesekali ia meremas pinggang Kris yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau ia menikmati ciuman itu.  
Kris bergerak perlahan menindih Baekhyun diatas rumput segar itu. Tanpa melepas ciuman mesra mereka tentunya. Ia menahan berat tubuhnya dengan kedua sikut dan kedua lututnya. Tautan mereka belum mereka lepas sedari tadi.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mengelus punggung Kris drngan gerakan bolak baliknya. Kris melepas tautannya, membuat Baekhyun melengguh kecewa.

Kris menatap lekat mata yang masih disembunyikan oleh kelopak mata Baekhyun itu. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih mulusnya ketika ia mendapati wajah Kris yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Jadi kita hanya bisa bertemu dalam mimpi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu

"Walaupun aku kita tidak bisa bertemu di dunia nyata, kita masih bisa bertemu dalam mimpimu, sesuai janjiku.. " jawab Kris sambil menatap Baekhyun lembut untuk bembuat Baekhyun yakin dan menghilangkan perasaan ragu Baekhyun.

"Berjanjilah.."ucap Baekhyun seraya memberikan tatapan dalam itu pada Kris.  
Kris kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Aku berjanji. Aku menemanimu jika kau kesepian. Aku akan ada dalam kesendirianmu" balas Kris mantap membuat Baekhyun tersenyum damai

"Saranghae" ujar mereka bersamaan. Baekhyun terkekeh dan Kris tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher kokoh Kris dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris perlahan. Ia ingin sebuah kecupan mesra. Tapi tiba tiba saja pandangannya menggelap. Badannya seperti sudah tidak terasa menahan beban lagi. Sepertinya Kris menghilang.

* * *

"Kris?" Baekhyun segera bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya menderu kencang.

Ia baru tersadar bahwa ia bertemu Kris dalam mimpinya, bukan di dunia nyata.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk membuat ia tersadar sepenuhnya.  
Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke nakas dan melihat jam kecil berwarna putih keperakan yang menujukkan pukul 8 tepat

"_Oh tidak!_" batin Baekhyun. Matanya membulat sempurna menyadari bahwa ia terlambat bangun. Ia segera turun dari kasur dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya, mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke kampus.

Baekhyun mulai panik. Ia tidak menemukan kendaraan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berangkat ke kampusnya. Ia bisa saja menunggu di halte bus. Tapi waktu sedang tidak bersahabat dengan keadaanya saat ini. Dengan nekat akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlari menuju kampus.

Singkat cerita. Akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di depan kelasnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlambat. Dan sialnya ia terlambat di pelajaran choi seosaengnim.

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu dengan ragu. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menatap kedepan karena terlalu takut melihat wajah menyeramkan milik dosen killer, tuan choi.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucapnya pelan, kepalanya menunduk

"Ah.. tidak apa" balas sang dosen.

"_Sepertinya bukan Choi Seosaengnim_" batinnya

Suara namja dewasa itu rupanya berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata kecil itu membulat lagi melihat wajah seseorang yang memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi yang tergantung rapi di lehernya. Namja itu memakai kaca mata yang sedikit merosot di batang hidungnya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun

"Masuklah" namja tinggi itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun masih teridam membeku melihat dosen itu.

"Dia kan.. Tuan Wufan, jadi dia mengajar di kelasku ya?" Batin Baekhyun seraya masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di tempat duduknya. Tidak memperdulikan teman teman sekelasnya yang memperhatikan kelakuan aneh Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Aku menunggumu di halte bus tadi" bisik Luhan ketika Baekhyun sampai dan duduk di tempatnya. Ekspresinya sedikit tidak nyaman untuk dipandang. Ia terlihat kesal akibat keterlambatan Baekhyun hari ini.

"Aku terlalu lelah, kemarin kepalaku pusing.. jadi aku tertidur, tapi ternyata.." bisikannya terpotong oleh deheman yang ia dengar dari dosen barunya itu, Wufan. Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap kedepan. Rupanya Wufan sudah memberi tatapan tajam padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk melihat Wufan. Oh ayolah Baek, ini hari pertamamu dengan dosen baru yang mirip dengan Kris itu. Tapi kau memberikan 2 kesan yang buruk padanya. Ah payah.

Baekhyun POV

"Mana choi seosaengnim?" tanyaku pada Luhan yang sepertinya menganggu kegiatan membacanya. Aku merasakan lirikan mata Luhan padaku setelah aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku.

"Choi seosaengnim.. ia pindah ke jepang" jawab Luhan singkat.

Seperti mendengar hari kelulusan saja. Aku tersenyum girang mendengarnya. Akhirnya aku tidak akan mendapat tatapan tajam, omelan, dan teguran dari si dosen menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Ah arraseo" ucapku seadanya.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku merasakan hal yang membuatku bahagia walaupun ditimpa dengan kesialan tadi pagi. Setidaknya, karena kepergian si tua menyebalkan itu, aku bisa melihat wajah Kris -walaupun namja itu bukan Kris- yang membuatku selalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun POV End

* * *

_Neoye saesangeuro~  
Yeah~ yeori barameultago_

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan segera mencari ponselnya ketika mendengar ponselnya berdering. Ia mendapat panggilan masuk dengan nama Chanyeol tertera di layar handphonenya.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Hey.. bagaimana keadaanmu? Tadi kulihat kau berlari lari. Kau terlambat eoh? Kenapa bisa terlambat? Tumben sekali kau terlambat? Kepalamu masih pening?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi dan membuat Baekhyun kebingungan harus menjawab pertanyaam yang mana dulu.

"ya! Bertanyalah satu satu. Aku bingung menjawab pertanyaan yang mana dulu?" protes Baekhyun

"Maaf.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" rupanya Chanyeol menyingkat pertanyaanya agar tidak membuat Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Aku membaik. Ah iya mian kemarin aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah temanmu itu" jelas Baekhyun

"Kalau kau sudah membaik. Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" tanyanya lagi diiringi dengan tawaan garingnya dari sebrang sana.

"Sekarang? hmm baiklah" terimaku mantap.

"Gomawo.. Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu" kemudian obrolan itu terputus karena Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan itu lebih dulu.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kursi belajarnya dan meraih sweater rajutnya, yang selanjutnya ia pakai agar tetap membuat tubuhnya hangat di tengah udara yang cukup dingin di luar nanti.

* * *

"Ini rumah temanmu,Yeol? Besar juga. Dan dia punya 5 mobil mewah di garasinya! Astaga temanmu kaya sekali Yeol!" pekik Baekhyun. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap ruang tamu mewah nan elegan milik teman Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa geli melihat sikap Baekhyun yang sangat kekanakan ini. Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu jika datang ke tempat mewah, padahal dia termasuk dalam daftar orang yang banjir harta.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa empuk, yang diselimuti bulu halus, sambil memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang masih asik mengagumi rumah itu.

"Yeol?" sapa seorang namja yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti dan menoleh pada suara yang menyebut nama Chanyeol itu.

Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya setelah mendengar namja itu memanggil namanya, Kyungsoo. Ia memberikan senyuman 5 jari andalannya pada Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan duduk di salah satu sofa disana.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau datang kemari eoh?" tanyanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul. Tidak lupa memperkenalkan Baekhyun yang duduk sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

* * *

"Begini..." Chanyeol memulai obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo. Sepertinya membuat Baekhyun sedikit bosan. Tentu saja, topik yang mereka bicarakan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai gelisah meratapi kejenuhannya. Sampai sampai rasa gelisahnya itu membuat Baekhyun ingin membuang air kecil. Mana ada yang seperti itu?

"Kyungsoo-ah, bisakah aku memakai toiletmu? Aku harus membuang air kecil" interupsi Baekhyun. Mengganggu kegiatan mengobrol Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Toilet ada di dekat berada di ujung lorong yang tidak jauh dari tangga" jelas Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia segera beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

Baekhyun mendesah lega ketika semua urin yang ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya keluar. Baekhyun membersihkan sedikit ujung penisnya dan kembali merapatkan resleting celananya. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin westafle. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya. Wajahnya sedikit berantakan, sepertinya ini masih ada kaitannya dengan kepergian Kris yang membuat wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan seperti itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Baekhyun keluar dari toilet itu. Terdiam sejenak di depan pintu, menolehkan pandangannya menelusuri rumah mewah yang ia kagumi itu.

"Indah" pikir Baekhyun.

Mendadak pandangannya terhenti ketika seseorang keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebotol minuman kaleng. Orang itu hanya memakai celana pendek selutut yang terlihat kelonggaran, terbuat dari bahan jeans dengan sobekan yang sedikit besar membuat kesan Bad Boy saat orang memakainya.

Langkah orang itu terhenti ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun yang terdiam menatap intens padanya. Gerakan tangannya untuk meminum minuman kalengnya itu juga terhenti sesaat. Mereka membeku. saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang mengatakan mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"S-seosangnim?"

**TBC**

**a/n: ahoy.. lagi banyak inspirasi nih, makanya sequel My Shooting Star dibuat deh :p Oh iya kayanya ini sequelnya bakal berchapter chapter nih.. panjang cerita dan banyak konflik banget.. bakalan seru loooh #amin**

**dan satu lagi kawan kawan...**

**Silahkan tinggalkan review setelah nada tut(?)**

**Review kalian akan sangat berarti dan membuat saya bersemangat bikin next chap :D**

**Gomaptaa # bow**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previous

"_Indah" pikir Baekhyun._

_Mendadak pandangannya terhenti ketika seseorang keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebotol minuman kaleng. Orang itu hanya memakai celana pendek selutut yang terlihat kelonggaran, terbuat dari bahan jeans dengan sobekan yang sedikit besar membuat kesan Bad Boy saat orang memakainya._

_Langkah orang itu terhenti ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun yang terdiam menatap intens padanya. Gerakan tangannya untuk meminum minuman kalengnya itu juga terhenti sesaat. Mereka membeku. saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang mengatakan mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya._

_"S-seosangnim?"_

**Between You and Him**

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat sambil menggisik matanya kasar, kemudian ia kembali menatap namja dihadapannya itu dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka lebar, menatap tidak percaya.

_"aku pasti sedang berhalusinasi, aish ayolah apa karena Kris, membuat setiap wajah yang kupandang menjadi wajah Kris?"_ batin Baekhyun tidak percaya

_"atau.. namja itu memang Wufan seosaengnim? dosen baru yang muda dan tampan itu? tapi penampilannya, benar benar, jauh berbeda seperti yang biasa ku lihat, atau jangan jangan..." _sambungnya lagi dalam hati

"Kau.. Byun Baekhyun bukan?" Tanya Wufan mendahului Baekhyun

Baekhyun terpaku mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir seosaengnimnya itu.  
"dari mana dia mengetahui namaku? Dari Luhan kah?" Baekhyun bertanya tanya dalam hati

"nde? ah.. ne seosaengnim"  
Baekhyun berusaha untuk menormalkan sikapnya

Wufan tersenyum dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya itu pada Baekhyun. Ah Baekhyun benar benar tidak asing melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman Kris, cinta pertamanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih terdiam memandangi wajah Wufan dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Membuat Wufan sedikit bingung. Wufan menggerakkan kepalanya menatap sekitar. Setelah ia mendapati tidak ada seorangpun diantara mereka, ia kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"kau pasti teman Kyungsoo eoh?" tanya Wufan kemudian meneguk minuman kalengnya santai

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum sopan pada namja yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya itu

"bukan. Aku mengantar temanku kemari. Dia seㅡ" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong mendadak  
"ah. Namja jangkung itu?" tanya Wufan

"ne.. dia Chanyeol, seosaengnim" jawab Baekhyun sopan sedikit risih dengan panggilan Baekhyun padanya

"Ow ow.. wait.. ini diluar kampus dan diluar jam pelajaran bukan? Tidak perlu terlalu formal" ucap Wufan santai.

Baekhyun mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang diucapkan seosaengnimnya itu.

"kalau begitu aku harus bergegas" ujar Wufan dan tidak perlu waktu yang lama, ia sudah berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, karena kehilangan sosok namja yang persis dengan Kris itu.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruang tamu.  
Langkah Baekhyun terhenti melihat adegan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman tidak terlalu panas di sana. Dengan Kyungsoo yang berada diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun alihkan kepalanya untuk tidak menatap mereka berdua lagi. Baekhyun berdehem keras, bermaksud mengganggu kegiatan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang masih berciuman.  
Rupanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun lebih dahulu. Kyungsoo dengan cepat melepas tautannya dengan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mendengus kecewa.  
Rona dipipi Kyungsoo mulai tampak jelas mewarnai pipi putih mulus miliknya itu

Baekhyun duduk dengan tanpa memandang sepasang namja di depannya itu  
Semburat merah masih nampak di pipi putih milik Kyungsoo

"Baekhyun-ah.. mianhae" jelas Kyungsoo tergagap

Baekhyun mendengus sekali lagi. Ia kembali duduk di sofa yang berada di depan pasangan mesra itu.

Kyungsoo turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan wajah tertunduk malu.

"ah.. dasar kalian" protes Baekhyun

Hening.

"oh ya.. kau punya hyung, kyungsoo?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka bertiga

"ah kau sudah bertemu dengan Wufan ge sepertinya ya? Dia sepupuku" jelas Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah kebingungan mendengar obrolan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk.  
"dia dosenku di kampus" kata Baekhyun

"jinjjayo? Waaah dunia sempit juga ne" ujar Kyungsoo tidak percaya

"kalian membicarakan siapa?" potong Chanyeol tiba tiba

"dosen baruku/kakak sepupuku" jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak

Chanyeol akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mengetahui apa yang sedang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bicarakan.

"satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, yeol.. tidak swpertinya pada kalian" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kedua namja yang terduduk didepannya. Si namja yang satu menundukkan kepalanya -lagi-. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang akan Baekhyun tanyakan

"kalian.. berpacaran?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memberikan tatapan menyelidik untuk mereka

"kau bilang dia temanmu yeol?" lanjut Baekhyun dengan menghadiahi Chanyeol tinjuan yang tidak terlalu keras di bahu kanan Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil sebagai responnya.

Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya ketika melihat respon Chanyeol

"memang.. tapi kami baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa menit yang lalu" jawab Chanyeol santai

"m-mwoya?!" Kaget Baekhyun.  
Kyungsoo -yang mendengar pekikan yang melengking itu- semakin menundukkan kepalanya

"wah! aku kira kalian belum.." ucapannya tersenyum

"chukkae!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis

* * *

"yeol.. kau kenal Wufan?" Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir. Chanyeol tidak menoleh dan masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan menatap jalanan.

"tidak. Aku belum bertemu dengannya malah" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan

"kau kan sering mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo. bohong jika kau belum bertemu dengan kakak sepupu Kyungsoo itu" elak Baekhyun

"Aku serius. Aku hanya tahu kalau Kyungsoo tidak tinggal sendiri di rumah itu. Ia tinggal dengan kakak sepupunya, namanya Wufan, ia seorang dosen, hanya itu yang kutahu." Jelas Chanyeol  
.Dan satu hal yang baru kuketahui lagi. Dia dosenmu?" Chanyeol menoleh selintas menatap Baekhyun kilat

Baekhyun mengangguk  
"Ne. Dia dosenku" Baekhyun menghela napas "Ah iya satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui. Dia.. persis dengan Kris"

Mendadak suara decitan akibat gesekan antara karet ban mobil dengan jalan aspal yang cukup keras terdengar jelas ketika Chanyeol dengan tiba tiba menginjak rem mobilnya. Membuat keduanya hampir terpental kedepan. Kalau saja mereka tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, dahi mereka mungkin akan terbentur keras dengan dashboard dan stir mobil.

Baekhyun melotot horor. Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak gara gara ulah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menolehkan -sangat pelan- kepalanya ke samping dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horornya. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum konyol

"benar kah? aigoo kenapa aku baru tahu ya?" kata Chanyeol kemudian menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"kau juga.. kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku kalau kau memiliki dosen baru yang mirip dengan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian

"aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin" balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnyaa cepat, bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun

"wah.. sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada yang mengisi hatimu yang sedang hampa eoh? Apalagi dia mirip dengan Kris" cengir Chanyeol

Baekhyun menggerakkan bola matanya malas  
"Aku tidak akan membukakan hatiku untuk siapapun. Aku hanya milik Kris" tegas Baekhyun

"Baekhyun.. bangunlah.. Kris sudah meninggal. Duniamu berbeda dengannya. Aku tidak memintamu melupakan Kris. Tapi, ayolah. Kau butuh seseorang. Pasangan baru. Kris tidak akan kembali" ucap Chanyeol menasihati Baekhyun

Kris. Tidak. Akan. Kembali. 4 Kata itu sungguh membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Matanya mulai berair. Air matanya tertahan di ujung mata indahnya itu. Mungkin dengan sekali mengedipkan saja, akan berhasil membuat air mata itu mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

"aku turun disini saja" ucap Baekhyun gemetaran dan langsung turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Berjalan mejauh dari sana sambil terisak. Tidak memerdulikan Chanyeol yang terus menekan klakson untuk membuat Baekhyun berhenti.

* * *

Brak!

Baekhyun menutup pintunya kasar. Matanya sudah sembab karena menangis sepanjang jalan pulang. Ia mengingat Kris lagi. Terutama kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol katakan

"Kris.." Baekhyun terisak sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Ia memeluk bantal kesayangan ,pemberian dari Kris, dengan erat seakan memeluk tubuh Kris. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal itu. Ia terisak di bantal itu.

Tidak dalam waktu yang singkat Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Ia tetap menangis membayangkan Kris. Hingga waktu yang menjinakkan Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun terlelap karena lelah menangis dan terisak sendu.  
.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kris berdiri membelakanginya. Tubuh Kris menghadap ke pantai menatap buih ombak yang berlomba untuk mencapai tepi pantai. Rambut Kris seakan menari ketika angin meniup niup surai pirangnya.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Kris. Ia memeluk badan kekar Kris dari belakang. Membuat Kris sedikit terkejut.  
Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengendus aroma khas Kris yang selalu sama.

Kris tersenyum damai. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun. Ia mengelus pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya lembut.

"setahuku, kau bertemu seseorang yang mirip denganku. Aku sedikit cemburu padanya. Pasalnya, aku adalau seseorang yang posesif" canda Kris

"sepertinya aku harus segera pergi" lanjut Kris

Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya.  
"apa maksudmu? pergi? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku dua kali, Kris" protes Baekhyun.

"kau bilang kau akan selalu menemaniku? Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku lagi!" tegas Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Kris sangat erat, tidak akan melepaskannya. Ia ingin bersama Kris.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia balas memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang bergetar sambil menangis. Pelukan dan cengkramannya erat sekali pada Kris. Kris menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai surai coklat nan halus milik Baekhyun, ia mencoba membuat Baekhyun tenang.

Kris mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun menengadah menatap Kris lekat dengan mata merah dan berair miliknya.  
Kris tersenyum miris melihat Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun berhenti terisak. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Kris mengecup kelopak matanya dengan sayang.  
Kemudian membuka kembali kedua matanya perlahan.

Baekhyun kini melebarkan matanya ketika melihat pemandangannya berubah. Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berpelukan dengan Kris di pantai pada siang hari. Sekarang langit sudah gelap. Saat ia mendongak ke atas ternyata langit terhias penuh dengan bintang. Ternyata malam hari.

Ia melihat ke depan. Tertangkap dalam pandangannya makanan enak yabg tertata sangat rapi di meja persegi kokoh dihadapannya. Tapi ia tidak menangkap sosok Kris disana.  
Kepalanya bergerak cepat menatap sekitar umtuk mencari Kris. Tak lama Kris keluar dengan membawa sebotol minuman kesukaannya, whisky.  
Kris tersenyum santai melihat Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan.

"bagaimana kau.. kenapa.. ini.. makanan" ucap Baekhyun tidak jelas

"ini mimpi baby.. kau bisa melakukan apapun dimimpimu" jawab Kris kemudian duduk di sebrang Baekhyun. Kini mereka hanya terhalang meja makan yang sudah tersedia makanan enak di atasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ceria pada Kris  
"candle-light dinner?" ucapnya dengan antusias

Kris tertawa geli. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kris menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun mesra. Baekhyun membalas genggaman itu. Mata mereka tertutup. Mereka sama sama mengucapkan doa dalam hati.

"amin" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Sekarang, hanya suara jangkrik yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka berdua serius menyantap hidangan lezat mereka dengan tidak tergesa gesa. Tidak ada yang berbicara disana.

"Kris.." Baekhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu.

"bolehkah aku ikut denganmu saja?" ucap Baekhyun lantang

**TBC**

a/n: akhirnya chap 2 selesai. Bagaimana? Penasaran tidak chingudeul? Hohoho. Ini belum ke konfik ko. Konfliknya bakalan seruu #amin

maaf kalau chap ini gaje dan pendek ya -_-v ini pembukaan ke konfliknya

review if you like ya :D terimakasih yang sudah review.. aku cinta kalian~!

Silahkan tinggalkan review setelah nada tut(?)

Review kalian akan sangat berarti dan membuat saya bersemangat bikin next chap

Gomaptaa # bow


	3. Chapter 3

Previous

_Sekarang, hanya suara jangkrik yang mengisi keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka berdua serius menyantap hidangan lezat mereka dengan tidak tergesa gesa. Tidak ada yang berbicara disana._

_"Kris.." Baekhyun akhirnya memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu._

_"bolehkah aku ikut denganmu saja?" ucap Baekhyun lantang_

**Between You and Him**

Kris tertegun. Ia menatap Baekhyun lekat kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"tidak boleh" ucap Kris datar

"kenapa? kau tidak biasanya melarangku seperti ini" protes Baekhyun

Kris terdiam. Ia menyimpan sendok dan garpu yang ia genggam sedari tadi. Matanya menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Aku memang tidak pernah melarangmu. Tapi kumohon, tetaplah hidup" jelas Kris

"Kris.. tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak menjamin aku bisa bertahan tanpamu" ujar Baekhyun dengan tatapan memohonnya

"bawa aku pergi bersamamu Kris. Kumohon" pinta Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelasnya

Kris tersenyum kecil. Tangan kekarnya meraih tangan mungil namja bermata sipit yang ada didepannya itu. Kris tetap menggeleng.

Tidak. Itulah jawaban Kris untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum sedih menerimanya. Kris tidak tinggal diam. Kris beranjak dari kursinya dan berpindah posisi berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap wajah Kris sendu. Kris sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya karena posisinya lebih rendah dari Baekhyun. Telapak tangannya menggenggam pipi yang sedikit tembem itu. Kris tersenyum lembut.

"jangan menangis" kata Kris masih sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia mengecup punggung tangan putih milik namja yang duduk dihadapannya dengan sayang

"pabbo. Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? kau mengatakan padaku kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi, lalu sekarang kau melarangku ikut denganmu? Kau tidak membutuhkanku? Kauㅡ" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia menunduk dalam dan menahan ledak isakan yang sebentar lagi akan ia keluarkan

"kau.. tidak mencintaiku" lanjut Baekhyun gemetaran. Suaranya bahkan hampir tidak terdengar oleh Kris. Badannya terguncang dengan isakkan yang keluar karena sudah tidak tertahan lagi.  
Kris tersentak. Ia berdiri dari posisinya dan menarik tubuh mungil itu. Menjatuhkan badan itu hingga bersandar pada tubuh jangkungnya. Kris memeluk sangat erat tubuh mungil yang gemetaran itu.

"bukan itu maksudku" ucap Kris kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin bergetar dipelukan Kris.  
"kumohon. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae" bisik Kris dengan mengucapkan terus menerus kata saranghae pada telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas kemeja Kris dan membuat kemeja itu sedikit kusut. Kris merasakan itu. Kris merasakan isakkan Baekhyun semakin kencang

"Kau tahu Kris? Suho hyung pernah mengatakan yang sama sepertimu. Ia melarangku ikut denganmu. Awalnya aku berpikir untuk menurut. Tapi itu sulit." Baekhyun memberi jeda.

"bawa aku denganmu. Aku tidak mau pergi dari mimpiku. Aku ingin terus bersamamu. Jangan biarkan aku bangun di dunia nyata" pinta Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. Air matanya lolos dan mengalir perlahan dari sudut mata indah Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun masih menatap Kris dengan menampilkan senyuman tulusnya itu.

Kris menutup matanya erat dan merasakan getaran tubuh Baekhyun dipelukannya.  
"baiklah" jawabnya singkat

Kris mengatakan "baiklah". Apa maksudnya?

Membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Baekhyun bahagia karena akhirnya Kris mau mengabulkan permohonannya untuk membawanya pergi. Baekhyun mengeratkan lilitan tangan mungil yang memeluk Kris tapi kenapa semakin ia memeluknya Kris semakin menghilang. Baekhyun seperti memeluk udara.  
Kosong. Kini yang Baekhyun rasakan adalah kosong.

"Kris?" Baekhyun membuka matanya cepat. Benar. Kris memang menghilang. Baekhyun menggerakkan padangannya keseluruh sudut penglihatannya. Ia tidak menemukan Kris. Rupanya ia berbohong pada Baekhyun. Kata baiklah itu hanya bualan Kris saja.  
Tapi tunggu. Baekhyun mengenali tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Bukan meja makan dengan makanan lezat lagi yang ada di hadapannya  
Tapi.

Gang kecil itu.

Ia hafal betul dimana gang itu. Gang itu adalah gang kecil. Tempat Kris membawa Baekhyun untuk bersembunyi. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

_"tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. jangan bawa aku kesini" _jerit Baekhyun dalam hati

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendengar sebuah suara tembakan yang disusul dengan suara jeritan seorang yeoja di luar gang itu. Kejadian itu sama persis dengan hari dimana Kris dibunuh. Baekhyun terlambat lagi. Suara tembakan itu mendahului rencana Baekhyun. Tadinya ia berniat untuk cepat berlari dan mengubah keadaan. Walaupun ia tahu kalau itu sama sekali tidak akan membuahkan hasil.

Ia menangis frustasi sambil berlari keluar gang itu. Ia menabrak seseorang yang barlari seperti orang kesetanan -lagi-  
Baekhyun curiga dengan namja itu. Namja yang menabraknya berlari seperti menghindar dari kejaran. Mungkinkah namja itu yang membunuh Kris?  
Baekhyun cepat menahan lengan namja itu. mengcengkram dengan menatap tajam dengan mata yang basah karena air matanya, membuat eyelinernya sedikit luntur. Tapi namja itu tidak mau kalah. Dengan sekali hentakan namja itu menepis tangan Baekhyun kasar dan mengarahkan mulut pistolnya pada kening Baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot terkejut mengetahui mulut pistol itu sangat dekat dengan keningnya.

Baekhyun terus menatap namja itu. Tanpa memerdulikan mesin peluru itu berjarak sekitar 5 cm dari keningnya.  
Namja itu menatap tajam dalam diam pada Baekhyun kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan kembali berlari ketika terdengar suara orang orang yang semakin dekat. Larinya kencang. sangat kencang. Kecepatan Baekhyun sangat tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan namja itu. Ah Baekhyun kehilangan namja itu lagi. Seketika di pikirannya terbayang sosok Kris yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di aspal jalan. Baekhyun langsung berlari ke tempat dimana ia menemukan Kris yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi saat itu. Ia melihat orang orang yang berkumpul di titik yang sama.  
_"Itu pasti Kris"_ tangis dan jerit Baekhyun dalam hati

Baekhyun mendekati titik itu dan menerobos masuk kedalam sekumpulan titik itu.  
Foila! Kosong. Ia tidak menemukan Kris. Hanya bercak darah Kris yang menodai aspal itu yang bisa Baekhyun tangkap. Baekhyun semakin menangis frustasi

"Kris! Kemana kau?" teriaknya dalam tangisan.

* * *

"Kris!" Baekhyun terbangun mendadak dari tidurnya. Ia menangis histeris memanggil nama Kris terus menerus. Dadanya sesak. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia berteriak memanggil Kris terus

Brak!  
Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka paksa. Ternyata Suho.  
Suho berlari mendekati Baekhyun yang menangis histeris. Ia langsung merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukan. Suho terus berusaha membuat Baekhyun tenang.

"Baekhyun.. tenanglah.. aku disini" bisik Suho kemudian mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Baekhyun

"kumohon.. Kris.. jangan.. pergi lagi" kata kata yang terucap dari mulut Baekhyun terpenggal-penggal karena ia berbicara sambil terisak

Suho menghela nafas dalam. Ia mengusap punggung adiknya itu lembut. Alhasil, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang. Tapi Baekhyun masih menangis tersedu sedu dalam pelukan Suho.

Baekhyun perlahan tenang. Dan tangisannya berhenti. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Suho dan mencengkram sedikit baju yang Suho kenakan

"sudah baikan?" kata Suho dengan lembutnya

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah namun tubuhnya masih gemetaran memeluk Suho.

Suho tersenyum miris melihatnya. Ia terus mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut

"sudah.. jangan menangis. Kau pasti bermimpi buruk hm?" tanya Suho hati hati

"seharusnya mimpi indah. Tapi mimpiku berubah menjadi mimpi terburuk yang kudapat" ucap Baekhyun gemetaran

Karena tidak ingin membuat adik manisnya menangis lagi. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya mimpi apa yang Baekhyun dapat. Tanpa Baekhyun ceritakan. Suho sudah bisa menduga apa yang baru saja Baekhyun mimpikan.

Baekhyun terdiam di pelukan Suho. Suho masih memeluknya erat.

"hyung.. sudah lama disini?" akhirnya Baekhyun mulai bicara.

Suho tersenyum hangat "aku hanya ingin berkunjung kemari. Tadi malam aku melihatmu menangis, tadinya aku ingin menahanmu tapi kurasa kau sedang kacau dan langsung mengurung diri di kamar"jelas Suho

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Ia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan seakan mengatakan pada Suho bahwa ia tak apa. Suho mengerti. Ia mengangguk dan membiarkan adik kesayangannya itu tidak menceritakannya.

* * *

Luhan melotot melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat kusut. Pakaiannya lusuh. Matanya sembap. Jalannya gontai.  
Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas itu dengan muka yang benar benar kusut.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang. "Sepertinya memang sulit bagimu untuk melupakannya"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia seperti menulikan pendengaraannya. Tidak menoleh pada Luhan sedikitpun. Terus menatap ke depan. Tangannya meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa catatan dari dalam tasnya.

"selamat pagi.." sapa sang dosen. Tapi kali ini bukan Wufan yang mengajar dikelasnya.

Dan semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun menatap murung kedepan. Wajahnya seakan memperhatikan dosen ekonomi itu. Tapi nyatanya dipikirannya terputar gambaran mimpinya tadi malam. Selain mimpinya, ia terus memikirkan apapun yang ia telah lakukan dengan Kris

_Flash back_

_"Kris aku malu. Kau mandi duluan saja kalau begitu" ucap Baekhyun malu malu sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya itu lucu._  
_Kris terkekeh geli dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun._

_Bagaimana Baekhyun tidak malu? Kris memposisikan dirinya duduk di bathtub dengan Baekhyun yang duduk memunggungi diatas paha Kris. Baekhyun terlihat sangat kaku. Tentu saja. Keadaan tubuh mereka kini telanjang bulat. Kulit mereka bersentuhan membuat Baekhyun bergerak kegelian._

_"boleh aku melakukannya baby?" Goda Kris_

_Baekhyun tersentak malu._

_"apa? aku tak salah dengar Kris?" elak Baekhyun malu malu_

_"aku ingin menjadi yang pertama baby" goda Kris lagi_

_"tidak!" tolak Baekhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali_

_"ayolah"_

_"tidak"_

_"sebentar"_

_"tetap tidak"_

_"tadi kan kau sudah berjanji kalau aku tidak mabuk dan datang ke club kau akan bermain denganku malam ini" ucap Kris sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya, menyeringai._

_"mwo? Tiㅡ_

_"ucapan Baekhyun terpotong mendadak. Entah bagaimana caranya. Sekarang posisi Baekhyun tertindih badan kekar itu. Ia terbaring pasrah di bathtub yang setengah terisi dengan air busa di dalamnya._

_Dan malam itulah Baekhyun menyerahkan keperjakaannya pada Kris._

Baekhyun masih menatap kosong kedepan.

_"Kris! anak ini tidak mau berhenti menangis" teriak Baekhyun memanggil Kris yang berjalan cuek menjauh dari Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menenangkan anak kecil yang menangisi permennya yang jatuh karena ulah Kris._

_Sedangkan Kris? Ia masih barjalan menjauh sambil melempar dan menangkap bola basketnya santai._

_"ya! Kris jelek!" teriakan Baekhyun semakin melengking_

_Tapi anak itu malah menangis semakin kencang. Membuat Baekhyun semakin panik._

_"aigoo.. bagaimana ini.." panik Baekhyun_

_Baekhyun kebingungan sekarang._  
_"kita membeli permen yang baru otte?" rayu Baekhyun. Bocah itu semakin menangis kencang._

_Tangisan anak itu tiba tiba mengecil dan terhenti ketika sebuah permen lolipop sudah ada dihadapan anak itu. Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada orang yang memberikan permen itu. Ternyata Kris._  
_Kris dengan santainya menyodorkan permen itu. Tangan yang satunya mendribble bola basket._

_"ambillah.." ucap Kris_

_Bocah itu tersenyum manis dan langsung mengambil permennya dan berterimakasih pada Kris._  
_Kris masih mendribble bolanya santai kemudian tersenyum._

_Tak lama anak itu pergi sambil mengemut permen lolipop pemberian Kris._  
_Baekhyun mendengus. Ia memukul pelan lengan Kris dengan menampilkan wajah cemberutnya. Kris tersenyum. Ia mebungkukkan badannya mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun dan.._  
_Chu._  
_Ia mengecup agak lama bibir manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun bagaikan tersengat tegangan beribu ribu volt. Ia membeku._  
_Masalahnya bukan itu. Kris sudah biasa mengecup bibirnya. Tapi kali ini Kris menciumnya di depan banyak orang_

_Baekhyun cepat mendorong tubuh Kris. Wajahnya sudah merah menahan malu. Baekhyun memicingkan mata dan memasang wajah galaknya pada Kris_

_"ya!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak saat Kris berjalan duluan sambil mendribble kembali bola basket kesayangannya dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian._

_._

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan lagi lagi menghela nafasnya.

"nanti malam aku mau membeli buku tentang akuntansi. Kau mau ikut? Sekalian jalan jalan" ucap Luhan mengganggu lamunan Baekhyun.  
Baekhyun yang terganggu kemudian menoleh dan menatap Luhan  
"hm boleh juga" jawab Baekhyun

* * *

Setelah pelajaran usai, Luhan dan Baekhyun kini tengah berjalan menuju kantin.  
Wajah dan penampilan Baekhyun masih kusut. Mereka jalan dalam ada yang memulai bicara diantara mereka.

Tatapan Baekhyun masih kosong. Bahkan saat berjalan saja pikirannya tidak fokus.

"kau kenapa lagi? Ini adalah penampilanmu yang paling kusut baek. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan hati hati sambil menggigit sandwichnya kemudian mengunyahnya baik baik. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari Baekhyun. Ia tetap memandang Baekhyun intens menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kris pergi meninggalkanku" ucap Baekhyun seadanya sambil menggigit roti creamnya. Namun tidak sambil memandang Luhan di depannya.

Luhan mengangguk. Luhan tahu. Baekhyun pasti merindukan Kris lagi.

"bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" koreksi Baekhyun

"lalu?" raut wajah Luhan kini berubah menjadi kebingungan

"tidak. Bukan apa apa" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Membuat Luhan berdecak sebal mendengarnya.

Hening. Mereka berdua sibuk menghabiskan makanannya tanpa ada yang berbicara.

"2 hari yang lalu. Wufan seosaengnim menanyakanmu" ucap Luhan lagi lagi yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Gerakan rahang Baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah rotinya terhenti. Ia menatap Luhan.

"dia menanyakan keadaanmu. Sepertinya dia bisa melihat keadaanmu, buruk katanya" Luhan melanjutkan

Baekhyun hanya diam sebagai responnya. Ia menyuapkan roti terakhirnya kedalam goa mulutnya kemudian meneguk air mineral yang sudah ia beli tadi.

"ia menanyakan rumah, teman teman, dan segalanya tentangmu. Aku bingung dengan dosen muda itu. Ia itu terlalu peduli padamu atau bagaimana. Masalahnya kalian belum pernah mengobrol. Hanya bertatapan muka. Tapi pertanyaannya terlalu spesifik" ujar Luhan lagi. Luhan tahu Baekhyun tetap tidak akan merespon, tapi ia tetap mengatakan itu pada Baekhyun

"Dia adalah kakak sepupu kyungsoo,namjachingu Chanyeol. Aku sedikit berbincang dengannya kemarin sore, saat aku berkunjung ke rumah kyungsoo" akhirnya kalimat yang cukup panjang itu diucapkan Baekhyun untuk membuat Luhan jelas.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Kemudian ia berbicara lagi  
"sepertinya seosaengnim menyukaimu"

Baekhyun membeku ditempat. Menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"wae? itu hanya dugaanku. Pertanyaannya begitu spesifik. Mungkin dia tertarik padamu" ujar Luhan

"aku tidak akan membukakan hatiku padanya" protes Baekhyun

"tapi aku yakin suatu saat, ia akan berhasil menarik hatimu"

** TBC**

a/n: nah yeorobun.. bagaimana updetannya? Cepet ya? Hohoho lagi semangat nulis ff nih hohoho. Disini baekhyun susah banget move on karena kris itu first lovenya.. kasihan uri baekkie :( oh iya, wufan itu bukan kembaran kris. dia cuma mirip doang kok~ ga ada hubungan apa apa sama kris.. oke sip hoho

review if you like ya :D

Silahkan tinggalkan review pada kotak yang sudah disiapkan (?)

Review kalian akan sangat berarti dan membuat saya bersemangat bikin next chap

Gomaptaa # bow


End file.
